


Desire

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode five. Neal was obviously affected with having to treat his mother, and Leanne knew that. What starts as a simple friend comforting the other turns into a different kind of comfort and desire they both have been longing for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Neal looked up from the tea he was making, his brow arching as the knock continued. Sighing he set down his cup and went to the door, unlocking the dead bolt he slowly pulled it opened. 

“Leanne…what are you doing here?”

She looked up at him, a soft expression on her face, one that many did not see too often. 

“I figured after a shift like today’s you might want some company.”

He only nodded before stepping inside. Once she was in his apartment he closed the door behind her, locking the dead bolt once again. 

“Uhm, make yourself at home. I was just making some tea, care for some?”

“No thank you.”

Leanne watched him walk past her, his head and shoulders lower than usual. He was defeated by everything that happened. He had lost two patients, almost lost his mother.  
Neal went back to tending his tea, pouring the boiling water in the cup he let the tea bag become consumed. 

“You did well today.” She had placed her bag on the chair near the door. Her hands clasping together as she made her way into the small kitchen. “I’m proud.”

Laughing a bit he looked up at her. “I haven’t felt so lost in a long time…”

“Nevertheless you found your way back. That is all that matters.”

He nodded again, his hands pushing away the cup of tea. 

“Well, I had a good teacher.”

It was her turn to laugh, her head nodding which caused her lose brown hair to fall forward. Neal moved from behind the counter and towards her, hesitantly at first, softly he reached out his fingers lacing between her brown locks. 

Furrowing her brows she looked up at him, watched him. There were days when she could see it, the longing he held in his eyes. Days when she thought that he would act upon it, but then their work would tear them away from that, and the days and nights would go on like normal. 

His hand moved to the back of her neck which caused her to step closer. He facial features relaxing, giving in to the little touch he was giving her. Licking her lips she retreated, yet his hand remained. 

“I think…it was a mistake coming here.”

Neal moved his free hand to her hips bringing her back towards him. Her lips parted at the act, this wasn’t them, and they weren’t doing this. Yet here they were in his living room, standing closer than they had ever stood in years. His hand in her hair and on her hip, her body yearning for him to do more. She shifted on her feet, which caused them to move closer. His lips danced dangerously close to her own, his breath hot and minty. 

“Neal…I think, I have to go…”

“Leanne.”

All he got in response was a hum. That was all she could give, especially when he breathed out her name like that. 

“Shut up.”

She couldn’t help it, her lips curved into a small smile, her eyes hooded as he moved even closer, their lips touching only slightly. And then it happened, he pressed his lips firmly against her own causing her to slam her eyes shut and whimper ever so softly. 

All the longing, the tension, the pain started to build inside of her. Her hands reciprocated his as she placed them on his hips. Unconsciously she balled her hands into fists, taking the fabric of his shirt with them. Leanne parted her lips more and she felt the faint warmth of his tongue. Carefully, slowly he moved his tongue to part her lips more, the warmth flooding her mouth. It was almost unbearable, all the feelings that were going off inside of her, and before she could stop herself she let out a cry. 

Neal pulled back, his hand that was on her hip going to the other side of her face. Unable to look at him she leaned her forehead against his chest, shaking her head slowly.

“I’m sorry.”

He instantly regretted this decision. She was his superior, his teacher. They were not supposed to act upon their feelings. 

When she lifted her head she licked her lips, she could taste the toothpaste he had used earlier. Go, let go of him and leave. ¬Her hands loosened their grip on his shirt, but stayed on his hips. She couldn’t let go of the feeling, another human beneath her hands. 

This time it was her turn to move and instead of pulling away like her mind was pleading her to do she went forward, her lips coming into contact with his neck. The soft, warm skin causing her to close her eyes once again. After a brief kiss she pulled back, “I’m not.”

Leanne pressed her lips to the skin again, this time more forcefully. Her lips then moved to his jaw bone, following the contours of the shape. Neal’s hands slipped from the back of her neck and down the back of her shirt, her skin welcoming him with open hands. Her hands let go of the fabric of his shirt and pushed underneath, finger nails ran over his darker skin causing him to shiver at the sensation. His hands retreated from under her shirt and pushed off the jacket she was wearing. Pulling back her hands and lips she pulled the rest of her jacket off, in the process she kicked herself out of her sneakers. 

As if they were not going to be able to get the connection again the clung back to each other, this time his lips consumed her own. Her hands went to the front of his shirt, tugging at it in a desperate manner. Neal stepped back, his arms looping around her causing her to step back as well. Carefully he led them from the living room down the dark hallway and into his bedroom. Leanne was the first to pull back, only due to the lack of air. Gasping slightly she pulled his shirt up, her brown eyes dilating as his chest was exposed to her. Neal pulled off her shirt and flung it towards the empty space in the room. He closed the space between them as he nipped at her collar bone, his hands going to her back and bringing her closer. He kissed down her chest, to the swell of her breasts and over the material of her bra. He lowered himself to the ground, his knee’s becoming cold as they contacted the hard wood floor.

Softly he kissed over her rib cage and to the scar that was left by the chest tube from the accident. Leanne’s breath hitched in her throat, no one but her had seen that scar until now. His hands ran up towards her bra clasped and released it, the straps slowly started to fall from her arms. He lifted himself up from kneeling at pulled the bra off the rest of the way. He kissed her again, this time full of a desire he had been holding onto for a long time. 

Leanne lifted her arms and wrapped them around him. Their skin becoming flush against one another. Her body pushed towards him, causing him to step back towards the bed. A force that was all her own kept him moving and once Neal’s knee’s buckled with the force of his bed and he fell backwards. She let him fall, and after a moment of catching her breath she climbed on top of him. Her legs straddling each side, and before she could act further his hands went to her hips. Training up her stomach and sides, she watched him carefully. She had never seen him so vulnerable before, all this thoughts and fears laying out before her. 

She frowned down at him, and Neal could see it in her as well. The pain, the emptiness. In a swift movement he flipped her over, the coldness of the sheets on her back causing her body to get goosebumps. 

“Stop thinking so much.”

He breathed down at her as he kissed her lips, his hands working at her pants. 

“I’ll try.” 

She ran her fingers up his arms and to the back of his neck, lifting her hips as he tugged at her jeans. Her feet and legs helped him the rest of the way and soon her jeans and panties were on the floor. Neal pushed off his own sweats and flung them on the ground, not wanting to rush his hands went back to her stomach, he loved the feeling of her skin underneath him. He could feel the years of her life below. The way her stomach was full from bearing two children, how her ribs were more noticeable against his fingers for not eating right lately. How the accident not only left emotional scars but physical ones. He never realized how bad of shape she had been in. Pushing the thoughts from his mind he pushed her legs open with his knee. The gasp that escaped her lips caused him to stop and look up at her. 

Neal had always noticed her features, it was one of the things he had grown to love about her. But right here, raw and exposed he saw more. The way her eyes held on to a small hope of light, and the wrinkles around the corners. Never had he thought he would find that so attractive, but he did. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Leanne’s head had been swimming. A fog had formed itself over her and she couldn’t dare thing comprehensively. Her brown eyes looked up at him, her head shaking at his question. Neal knew that if she didn’t want this it wouldn’t have gone this far. Leanne was never shy at letting another know what she did and did not want. 

“Okay..”

He leaned down to her, his lips taking hers as his knee continued to push her legs apart. One of his hands went to lace back into her hair as the other reached down between them. Slowly he guided himself into her, Leanne’s back arched as she tilted her head back, causing their lips to part. 

She put her hands on his lower back, letting him know that she was alright. In a swift motion Neal pushed fully inside of her, their hips connecting perfectly. In unison they both moaned, Leanne’s eyes fluttering closed as the feeling consumed her. She bit her lip as she felt the tears swelling, and not being able to contain them she let them slip down her cheeks. Neal kissed the tears away as he slowly started to build them a rhythm.  
\--  
Leanne stretched softly, the coldness of the sheets causing her to retract her legs and arms. She pulled the sheets closer to her body, her face burying into the pillow. She felt movement beside her and she smiled softly. One of her arms reached out, coming into contact with a back. She moved closer to the body only to stop when she realized where she was. 

Opening her eyes she watched as Neal rolled over, his arm draping over her waist. She frowned slightly as he kissed her forehead. Her dreams were not reality, and shaking them away she came back to the present. Licking her lips she pulled back, rolling over and looking for some sort of clock to give her the time. 

“It’s only two. We still have time before shift.”

Sitting up she nodded. Her brown hair was tussled from their activities, her lisp swollen from his kisses. 

“I should go.” She slung her legs over the bed and shivered slightly at the cool air. Moving her way around the bed she retrieved her clothing and started to get dressed. Neal frowned a bit and got out of bed as well, he pulled on his shirt and sweatpants and watched her. She was moving quickly, like she was in the middle of a trauma. 

“Leanne…”

Shaking her head she slipped on her socks and left the bedroom. He sighed and followed her. Neal watched as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket from the floor. 

“Leanne listen.” 

She went towards the door and grabbed her purse, turning to look at him as she shook her head again. 

“This didn’t happen, Neal. Whatever this was, it didn’t happen.”

“But it did Leanne.”

Turning she unlocked the dead bolt and pulled the door opened. “I’ll see you at work.” And just like that the door shut behind her. 

Neal sighed and let his head fall. Just when he thought he was getting her to let down her walls. Just when he thought things were going to change for them she put up her defense.


End file.
